


Wolves of War

by FiveFootFrankie



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Demons, Gods, M/M, Mark of Cain, Princess Mononoke - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootFrankie/pseuds/FiveFootFrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Dean was cursed by a when trying to save his village from a demon. According to his villages' tradition, his is dead to them and has to leave, his only  hope of returning is to find the realm of the Forest Spirit Gabriel and hope he can have the curse reversed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mark of a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on ao3 and my first destiel cross over. I was watching Princess Mononoke and couldn't find a destiel fic about it so heres mine. Hope it doesn't suck ( and I apologise, my story won't have as terrible grammar as my notes)  
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.  
> If anyone wants to draw something that would be awesome. This is also posted on wattpad and it needs a cover over there. I would edit it myself but I can't really find a picture, so if anyone has an idea for a good picture, send it over 
> 
> It this story, gold is still worth a lot, but silver is extremely rare and is the material used to make angel blades

"Dean!" Sam yelled as Dean approached on his horse. "There's something in the forest."

"Missouri is calling everyone back to the village," Sam's friend Jess added. "Adam said he saw something in the forest."

"Get back quickly. I'll go see Adam." Sam and Jess nodded, running off to make sure everyone was safely in the village, while Dean rode Impala to Adam's watch tower. Dean approached and hopped onto the ladder, quickly ascending to the small platform. "Did you see it?"

"Yes. It's humanoid, but it's not a human." Dean nodded and hopped back off and onto Impala. "Dean, it's heading toward the town!" 

"Hya!" Dean yelled, and steered his horse toward the falling trees. "Demon!" he yelled to the black eyed beast, "please, leave this town in peace!" The demon ignored him and continued his rampage toward the village. Dean could hear Sam and Jess directing people in the field behind him, so making a final decision, he fired an arrow towards its black eye. The monster let out an inhuman scream and turned its, now single, hate filled eye on Dean. He started chasing The older prince through the forest, running quicker even than Dean's horse. The demon stretched his coils of black smoke towards Dean, managing to latch onto his arm and dismount him. Dean was able to roll away and shoot one more arrow, hitting the demon in the heart and causing his fall. 

"Dean! Dean are you okay?" Sam yelled as he approached. 

"Don't touch it, Sammy. This wound is cursed."

"Missouri is on her way," Jess said, quickly following the younger prince to Dean's aid. Missouri approached and handed Sam a bottle of holy water to poor over the wound as Dean's eyes slowly drifted closed. She then approached the demon cautiously.

"Oh, mighty demon, why have you come to our lands?"

"There is no escape from them. They will come," the demon answered, ignoring Missouri. "You will be destroyed." His voice sounded like a thousand lost souls.

"What did you do to my brother?" Sam ordered, standing in front of the demon. 

The demon turned his gaze to Sam. "The boy is cursed," he snapped. 

"Cursed with what?" the young prince growled, pulling his blade. Jess's hand on his arm was the only thing keeping him from attacking. 

"With the power of a god. He possesses the Mark of Cain. He will now bear my burden," the demon answered and went silent. 

"Missouri what does that mean?" Jess asked while Sam was frozen, staring at the dead demon. 

"Something very bad. Quick, we must get him to the village." They took Dean back to the village and he woke within a few hours, while Missouri consulted the spirits. 

 

"I'm afraid this is very bad, Dean," Missouri informed when Dean had the strength to speak with her. "You have been cursed with the Mark of Cain, a mark that burdened a demon for centuries."

"What does that mean for me?"

"The Mark cannot be held within a mortal's body. It will slowly consume you, mind and soul, until eventually it becomes to much and you will either give in to it and become a demon, or you will die." Dean took a solemn breath but gave no more response. 

"So our eldest heir has to leave and never come back?" snapped one of the town elders, Bobby, a man who had practically raised Dean and Sam when their father was absent. 

Missouri didn't not answer the question, but it gave them all the answer they needed. "Our laws forbid us from seeing you leave, Dean. Your only hope now is to find wherever the demon comes from and hope they have an answer." The elders all bowed their head in respect as Dean stood, bidding his goodbyes and leaving Missouri's home. He fetched Impala from the stables and mounted her, trotting toward the entrance to Lawrence. 

"Dean!" came the hiss of his brother, desperate to see him before he was gone. 

"You can't be here, Sam."

"I don't care, I had to see you. Jess is on look out." Sam quickly pulled off the cord around his neck. "Take this," he shoved the small charm into the older boy's hands. 

"Your gold amulet? Sammy, I can't take this. Father gave it to you."

"You have to, Dean. Take it and no matter what, don't forget where you come from. Then you'll never turn into a demon."

"I could never forget where I'm from, and I refuse to become one of those wretched creatures. I will see again, Sam," Dean said as he departed. Sam ran to the edge of his village, with tears in his eyes.


	2. Silverleaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked it up because I was curious. Cassiel is an angel and the character of Castiel is based off of him.  
> I also looked up some information on the movie Princess Mononoke and Kodama means "Echo" and the literal meaning is "tree spirit"
> 
> Jody Mills is also younger in this story. somewhere between her 20 and early 30s

Dean and Impala rode for days, not meeting anyone; he had never really realized how far into the forest they were. Eventually he reached a small town and rode around the outskirts, hoping to avoid a confrontation-he still had plenty of food and did not need any questions. 

 

"Up there!"

"On the hill!" Dean turned his head to see a group of warriors coming at him.

"No one gets out alive!"

"Stay back!" Dean yelled, pulling an arrow from his quiver. He shot an arrow, cutting the warriors head clean off. 'It must be the mark,' Dean deduced. The other warriors quickly fell back, back toward the town. Dean rode on for days until hitting another town, but by this time he needed more food. He stopped by a rice merchant to buy a bag, giving her a small gold nugget for payment.

"Hey, this isn't money. Give me back my rice," the woman growled. Dean was about to protest when a man stepped forward. He was smaller than Dean and dressed as a monk.

"May I see that?" the woman handed it over easily. "Ma'am this is a piece of pure gold! I'd say it's worth about three bags of rice, at least. Hey-where are you going?" The monk handed back the gold nugget and followed Dean back to his horse. The man showed Dean to an old burned down town and they took camp in the ruins of a building. "Crowley," the man said randomly. "My name is Crowley."

"Dean," he replied simply.

"Black purebred horses. Those are pretty scarce now a days. The last ones were seen, what? A hundred years ago, as the last of the Campbell tribe fled the emperor."

Dean ignored the statement and continued eating. "Do you know of the Forest Spirit Gabriel?"

"That's a very rare legend you have there, Dean." Crowley took another bite. "What of him?"

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Why?"

Dean pulled off his under sleeve to show the black scar along his arm. "A demon attacked my village. I drew him away and got this in my efforts. It's called The Mark of Cain. It will slowly consume me and kill me or turn me to a demon. I am searching out Gabriel too find a way to ensure I don't turn to a demon and hurt someone."

"High in the mountains and to the west. That's where the spirit dwells. But there are all sorts of beasts there. It's very dangerous."

Dean and Crowley were silent for the rest of the night until they fell asleep. Dean woke up early in the morning and left before the monk awoke. Dean followed the monk's directions to a forest in the mountains and followed the creek that ran through it. He dismounted Impala when he saw a man washed up on the shore. He checked that the man was still breathing and dragged him near Impala before going to save another man from the river and set him by his friend. Dean caught movement across the river form the corner of his eye and turned to face it. There was three wolves and a boy. The wolves were a red brown and one of them was bigger than the others, while the boy had wild black hair a white top and plain black pants. It took Dean a moment to realize the boy was trying to help the bigger wolf who had a wound on its chest. 

"My name is Dean," the prince said. "I have traveled far from the valleys below the mountain. Are you gods and have I at last arrived at the realm of the Forest Spirit Gabriel?"

The boy hopped atop one of the smaller wolves as it ran by, yelling "Go away" to Dean. Dean watched the go before returning to the men and Impala. One of the men was now awake and trying to scoot away from a small forest spirit. 

"What is that!" he yelled when he noticed Dean. "Get it away!"

"It's an Echo," Dean stated with a small smile. "They're tree spirits."

"They?" the young man questioned, panic evident in his voice as he looked around and realized there were more. "Oh my God, there's thousands of them!"

"Don't worry, they won't hurt us. Can you show us the way through the forest?" he asked the small Echo. The Echo made a clicking sound disappeared only to reappear in front of Impala. Dean learned that the conscious man's name was Samandriel, but he could call him Sam (which reminded Dean of his brother and made him smile) and the other man was Kevin. Dean helped Samandriel to get on Impala and carried Kevin on his back, following the little Echo through the forest. 

"Sir, maybe we should follow the path across the river. The forest is very dangerous."

"The currents too swift, there's no way across, and Kevin's injuries are very bad. We must get him back quickly." After a couple hours of walking, with a few rests for Dean they exited the forest and were greeted with a small lake. 

"You were right! We made it back!" Dean stared with wide eyes at the fortress-like town in front of him. "That's Silverleaf. Lady Michelle made it. We collect the silver and make Angel blades. Hello!" Samandriel called to the men running the boats across the lake. 

"Someone's coming out of the woods!"

"Is it the wolf boy?" 

"Look, It's me! Samandriel the ox driver!"

"It's Samandriel!"

"Samandriel, are the others with you?"

"No, I'm afraid we were the only ones who made it."

"Who are you?" a larger man with no hair ordered, addressing Dean.

"This man saved our lives. He carried Kevin all the way back."

"I'm grateful for you bringing our man back, but something doesn't seem right. You got here almost as fast as we did, through the forbidden forest, and you were carrying-"

"Samandriel! You're alive!"

"Jody, my darling!"

"How are you going to drive the ox all banged up like that?"

"But, sweetie-"

"You scared me half to death! Don't you 'sweetie' me-"

"Jody, save your sweet nothings for another time." Jody turned on the bald man.

"And as for you, Zachariah. Some guard you are. Always so confident once the danger is over." She addressed Dean now. "Thanks, stranger. My husbands an idiot, but I'm glad he's safe."

"I'm glad to help." 

"Zachariah?" a new voice said. "Bring the stranger to me later. I would like to thank him personally. I'm glad you're back, Samandriel. Get some rest, stranger. I will see you this evening."

Dean rested for a little while before joining the men for dinner. From where the prince was sitting, he could hear the women whispering from the door. "Spoils them rotten, that Lady Michelle," a man grumbled. 

"I'm sorry?" Dean asked.

"Lady Michelle. She spoils those girls rotten."

"I've heard that happy women make a happy village." 

"Happy? Ha! Lady Michelle goes around buying the contract of every brothel girl she can find. Doesn't necessarily make them happy."

"Lady Michelle is merely kind, another person said."

"It's true. Everything had been turning upside down since she showed up."

"Not even afraid of gods and demons, that woman. You should've seen what she did to Cain."

"Yeah, Cain. The demon who controlled the forest. Couldn't even get near the silver with him around. Nothing we could do but sit around with a bunch of angry demons staring us down."

"See, we already got out all the silver under the town and to get the silver in the mountain, we had to clear away the forest. Cain wouldn't stand for that, but nothing hurt him."

"Then Lady Michelle came and showed us how to carve sigils and make angel blades or angel bullets. It's the only thing that hurts a god or a demon."

"Is something wrong?" someone asked and Dean realized he'd been clutching his arm. 

"No," Dean answered shortly.


	3. Lady Michelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, demons don't go out and hurt people, they live in and protect forests but if hurt they do not care who gets in their way and they will run rampant 
> 
> once again my fucking computer went and fucking deleted my chapter in the middle of writing because it's a fucking piece of shit

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," Lady Michelle said, inspecting a blade. "These sigils are correct," she said, handing it off to someone. "Some people think you're a spy, either for the Wolf Boy or Lord Raphael and his warriors. Many people want our silver and our weapons, so, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"I believe you may recognize this?" Dean said, pulling off his sleeve and showing the Mark of Cain. "It adorned a demon that lived in these forests before it was injured by an angel bullet. I fought with him to protect my village and was cursed with this. Soon it will either kill me or turn me to a demon."

"Where do you come from? We defeated Cain quite a while ago, I've never seen a horse like yours."

"From far down into the valleys, but I cannot tell you more than that."

"What it is you come for?"

"To ensure that I will not turn into a demon and harm people."

"Come with me," Lady Michelle stood and walked away. "Zachariah, take over." She led Dean through a small garden behind the building they were in and into another, smaller building.

"Milady," a man wrapped in bandages addressed her. "We've only just finished it," he said, handing her a rifle.

"Still a little too heavy."

"If we make them much lighter, they'll be falling apart, Milady."

"I trust you. I'm sorry to work you so hard, but the women need to be able to protect themselves and this town, too. This is the latest weapon I've asked these people to make," Michelle informed Dean. "They will kill demons, gods and pierce the thickest warrior armor."

"First you steal the demons' forests and now you make more dangerous weapons? How much more death and destruction do you think the world needs?"

"Yes, I'm the one who shot Cain, and I'm sorry he cursed you, I truly am, but it needed to be done. This town is all these people have, and without the silver, they all would've died." Dean's fist clenched on it's own accord and Lady Michelle knew it was the curse. "Does you arm wish to kill me now, Dean?"

"I would let it if it would stop all this killing, but it wouldn't."

"No, it wouldn't. You'd have to kill everyone in this town and then someone else would just come." 

"Milady, Uriel has something to say," one of the lepers said. 

The two of them turned to a man lying in a bed. "Young man, you must not let your anger consume you. You must not take your anger out on Lady Michelle. We are the lepers and while the world fears us, Lady Michelle helped us and bandaged us. Life is pain. Life is suffering, but you find reason to keep on living. I'm sorry, I make no sense," he mumbled as an afterthought. Lady Michelle walked out onto a small balcony with Dean following. She aimed the rifle at the mountain and shot into the night. The explosion lit up a small area full of apes planting trees. 

Lady Michelle sighed. "They come back every night and plan their trees. Trying to rebuild the forests." She turned to the young prince. "Stay here and help me kill Gabriel, Dean."

"You would do that? You would kill the very heart and spirit of the forest?"

"Without the Forest Spirit the animals will be animals once more. We'll be able to clear the forests, the wolves will be gone and Prince Cassiel will be human."

"Prince Cassiel?"

"He is prince of the forests. Of gods and demons and animals alike. The wolves stole his soul and now he lives solely to kill me." She took a pause, staring out at the dark forest. "Legend says that the blood of Gabriel can heal anything. Perhaps it could heal my poor lepers. Might even cure your curse, Dean," she said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.


	4. Prince Cassiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Princess Mononoke or Supernatural

"She's here!"

"The wolves are coming!" 

"It's the wolf boy!" Dean followed the crowd through the town to where the prince had broken into the city. 

"There he is!"

"Get him!" The boy was wearing a mask this time, it was red with three holes to see and breathe. He jumped off the building he was running on and started slashing at the crowd of people with his knife. Dean pulled his sword and blocked the attacks. 

"Please, I don't want to fight you. I'm a friend." The boy jumped away and onto another roof, running further into the city.

"He's after Lady Michelle! Somebody get him!" 

"He's heading for the forge!" Dean looked around. He decided to go directly to the forge instead of just following her and ducked down a small alley. Dean darted up a couple of boxes and followed the boy along the roof tops. Meanwhile, Lady Michelle and Zachariah were exiting the forge and moving towards the center of town with two woman who's husbands had been killed by the wolves. The three woman stopped in the center of town with Zachariah standing at the edge of the crowd of townspeople. 

"Come out, beast!" Lady Michelle yelled. "It it's me you want then come and get me. If you want revenge for the animals we've killed, there are two woman here who would like to meet you. They want revenge for their husbands who were killed by your wolves."

"Come on out!" One of the woman yelled. 

Prince Cassiel stood tall at his place atop the forge and the townspeople below took aim. 

"No! Prince of the Forest, it's a trap! Don't go down there! Return to the forests! Throwing your life away to kill Lady Michelle won't end this! Please, go back!" 

Prince Cassiel ran down the roof top as if Dean had never even spoken and the rifle men fired. Cassiel lost balance and rolled the rest of the way down the roof top, landing in a crouch.

"Do not rush into things," Lady Michelle told Zachariah, who was running up to the fallen boy. "Cut off a wolf's head and it still has the power to bite. Take aim where he falls." Zachariah stopped and followed Lady Michelle's orders. He shot right as Cassiel lifted his head, hitting the mask and shattering it with his bullet. 

"Stop!" Dean yelled, grabbing a piece of debris from the broken roof and throwing it between the townspeople and Cassiel. Dean dropped off the roof and leaned over the fallen boy. "Wake up," he said, shaking his shoulders.

Cassiel opened his eyes and sprang up, slashing at the prince in front of him. He ran around the prince and jumped up, kicking Zachariah in the face running on the edge of the roof and jumping off in front of Lady Michelle. The two started slashing at each other with their swords and expertly dodging the other's attacks. 

Zachariah stood and faced Dean. "Traitor! You are a spy for the wolves, aren't you?" He pulled his sword on Dean. "Stay back," he ordered as Dean approached. 

Dean grabbed his sword with his cursed hand, bending it in half. "Step aside." Zachariah just stared, wide eyed at the ruined sword. People begrudgingly parted for Dean as he approached Cassiel and Lady Michelle. He grabbed the Cassiel's wrist holding his knife with his cursed hand and blocked Lady Michelle's sword with his own. 

"What are you doing?" Lady Michelle growled. 

"Stand down. The boy's life is now mine." Cassiel struggled helplessly and Dean's cursed hand began to glow a faint red. "There is deep hatred inside you. Inside both of you. Look," he addressed the surrounding townspeople. "This is what anger and hatred look like. This is what happens when it catches hold of you. It will consume me and kill me. Fear and anger only make it spread faster."

"I'm getting tired of this curse, Dean. Just let me cut the damn thing off," Lady Michelle hissed. Dean elbowed her and Prince Cassiel in the side, causing them to both collapse on him.

"Lady Michelle!"

"Someone come take her from me." As the villagers approached and grabbed Lady Michelle, Dean informed them that she was merely stunned and perfectly fine. "As for us," he addressed the towns people again, "I'm leaving and taking the wolf boy with me."

"Oh, no you're not!" one of the woman said to scare him. She wasn't actually going to shoot, but they couldn't just let him leave with the wolf boy. 

"What are you doing?" another asked, startling the woman and causing her to pull the trigger. Everyone gasped as the bullet ripped through Dean and he continued walking as though nothing had happened. Dean approached the two lepers guarding the gate. 

"Sir, we can't let you pass," one informed apologetically. "The gate has been ordered shut. Please turn back."

"We are very grateful for your help returning our men," said the other. "We don't want to hurt you." Dean just ignored them and laid his cursed hand upon the gate. "This gate takes ten men to open, please turn back." Dean focused all his strength, and slowly the gate began to move. 

"You're going to kill yourself!" Dean slowly pushed the gate open as the two smaller wolves ran forward. "It's alright, the prince is safe with me. Stay and I will bring him to you." Dean clicked his tongue and Implala followed them out. Dean turned back to the townspeople. "You have my thanks," he said and let the gate slam shut.


End file.
